


The Champion vs. the Knight Commander

by TheCookieAlchemist



Series: Astrid Hawke: The Champion of Kirkwall [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Confrontations, Gen, POV Antagonist, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieAlchemist/pseuds/TheCookieAlchemist
Summary: Knight-Commander Meredith confronts Astrid Hawke over her sympathy for apostates.
Series: Astrid Hawke: The Champion of Kirkwall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607695
Kudos: 2





	The Champion vs. the Knight Commander

_ There she is. The new Champion. _

Meredith looked over at Astrid Hawke, the woman that had just saved Kirkwall. In the span of one night, she had gone from up-jumped mercenary to the most important person in the city. This had been the third party within a week being held in her honor. To all of Kirkwall, she was a hero.

_ But to me, she is nothing but a criminal. Did she really think that I wouldn't find out her secret? _ Meredith never would have named Hawke the Champion, but with every citizen in Kirkwall owing her their lives, it would have been political suicide not to.

_ She may be the Champion of this city, but she is not above its laws. _ It was time Meredith let her know that.

She walked over to where Hawke was standing, talking to the captain of the guard and looking distinctly bored. "Greetings, Champion," she said stiffly.

"Meredith!" Astrid Hawke said, giving her a smile she knew was fake. "If I had known you'd be here, I would have had more to drink."

"I thought it appropriate that I congratulate you for saving our city," Meredith said. "Remember, I gave you your new title."

"Funny how that works," Hawke said. "I single-handedly saved a city from the Chantry's worst enemies and I'm given praise for it." She took another sip of her wine. "But what are you doing here, Knight-Commander? Don't you have some mages in the Gallows who haven't been kicked today?"

Meredith sighed. "As Knight-Commander, it is my job to maintain good relations with those who keep this city safe," she said stiffly. "We have a common goal here, Champion."

"I suppose you want me to work with the oh-so-noble Templar Order to hunt down all the  _ eevil _ apostates?" Hawke said. "Because I think I'll pass."

Meredith sighed. "I should have known you would be stubborn," she said. "You have always been sympathetic to the apostates. Particularly the one you hide within your home."

Hawke glared at her, but Meredith could see she was worried. "Did you send your Templars to storm my estate? How embarassing! I haven't made arrangements for visitors."

"Your position as Champion may give you power," Meredith said. "But you are a citizen of this city like any other and you are not above the law."

"Neither are you," Hawke said. "Don't think I don't know how many Chantry rules you've broken in that prison you call a Circle. It would certainly be a shame if the Grand Cleric found out about all this, wouldn't it?"

"The Grand Cleric knows what is necessary to protect people from dark magic. And you should too," Meredith snapped.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to tremble in fear?" Hawke asked. "Because I'm not scared of you. And I promise that if you do anything to hurt the people I love, not even the Maker himself will be able to protect you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some fine Orlesian wine I need to drink."

As Hawke turned on her heels and walked away, Meredith looked at her, fuming.  _ I know her secret. And her power will not keep her safe forever. _


End file.
